Count Braujou
'''Count Braujou '''is a giant Greater Noble standing over ten feet tall. Eyes shut he sat in a room in his residence on a chair for 5 thousand and one year with out moving an inch. The Capital had set about developing the Frontier regions. On the surface, it appears that they're out to eliminate the abhorrent influence of the Nobility who remain on the Frontier--and give the farmers some peace of mind--but their actual aim is the things hidden in places like his. The wisdom and treasure of the Nobility. They hire D to destroy Braujou. With the battle beginning and the climax far from reached, it is suddenly interrupted by a falling star in the atmosphere. This star on further inspection looks to be and asteroid. It lands in the northern frontier completely leveling it. It turns out to be none other than The Ultimate Noble returning from space. Making a pact with D to finish their battle later if he chooses he says he has made a promise other wise that involves this Ultimate Noble and must leave right away. D agrees and the two head off. Biography Five thousand years ago, the entire northern Frontier, as well as the eastern and Western sectors, had been under the control of a single Noble: Lawrence Valcua the Ultimate Noble. A Noble among Nobles, he was one of the Greater Nobility, and no one challenged his power, his fortune, or his rank. Though many Nobles loathed serving in the Frontier Sectors, he'd actively pursed such duties, converting a castle from a mysterious and ancient human culture in the Northern extreme of the very worse part of the frontier, creating fortifications to lay claim to half the Northern Frontier, and then making a grab for the east, west, and south. War ensued, with the east and west falling to his rule in less than fifty years. Only a band of Nobility in the Southern Sector offered him any resistance. Miranda's husband: The Duke Harness, The Great General Gaskell, and Count Braujou. Finding himself challenged by their combined forces the battle stretch on for a thousand years. The Frontier was transformed into a wasteland, bloody rains created rivers, and lakes of gore, battles with hex technology corrupted the earth down to the very magma core. Only a "dream" Duchess Miranda gave it left the land capable of sustaining life. Trapping the power of magma and the leyline to give Valcua a black eye they did not imagine he would pay them back by attacking with a shooting star. Not only had the Ultimate Noble managed to wrest it from its orbit in the solar system, he was able to use it in a plan to wipe out another planet. Despair gripped the three on the verge of defeat. That's when it happened....The Sacred Ancestor Stepped forward. Averting extinction of the others on the planet: the way the course was suddenly changed defying all laws of physics left them numb. Ordering the three of them to take Valcua alive equipping them with tech that would leave them untraceable to enter and leave Valcua's domain the three set off. Valcua who was distracted having a banquet with lakes of alcohol and mountains of meat were met by them in the great hall. There he took them on himself, The Duke Harness was slain, Great General Gaskell was injured , the intrepid and resolute Braujou knew his end was near, when a human came through the portal throwing his swords up in a Sign of a cross, pressing it against Valcua's fore head it weakened him enough for them to take him. This sign has a price of who ever does it all memory of it disappears the instant they release it. Vowing to get revenge on those who sent him away, Valcua promised he would return to kill them and the descendants of the Human. The Nobles then made a pact with the ancient Dyalhis that if Valcua were to ever return that they would protect the decedents at all costs. Appearance A giant of a man standing over ten feet tall, muscular beyond comparison except maybe the mountain man Seurat. vs Seurat]] Wearing red wine colored garments of an aristocratic nature. He wears a thought projected Nobility Force Field device on the right side of his chest. Has a very care free attitude, warrior born mentality. Also shows uncharacteristic or seemingly the opposite of his personality to most of that of a highly caring nature. He has a big heart and some affection toward Sue Dyalhis. Powers and Abilities Being a Greater Noble of a larger size than usual, all stats physically are extraordinary even for a Greater Noble. Physical Illusion Form- A form that allows him to project himself into an illusion that can take a partially physical form enough to wield a spear or fire hand missiles from. Materialization Equipment Great Spear- Twenty foot long spear, has a tip that runs a third of the length, and although it seemed like it would be highly impractical toy or decoration, such would be the case only if this weapon were in the hands of an ordinary person. The spear is made of a super dense alloy of unknown metal. It with stood millions of tons of force with out breaking, just bending. Hand Missiles- A weapon created by Count Braujou. They are multiple missiles that can track the desired target. The energy they contained transformed into million degree shock waves. They are launched from within his cape. Nobility Force Field Resurrection Technology- if he is turned to ash those ashes are automatically gathered and mixed with a supply of his blood. Automated machines are then able to reform his body with unknown technology at a later time. Carbon Copy- An unknown amount of exact mechanical duplicates of Count Braujou. Covered in artificial skin, with inner working that duplicated his internal organs. Even when scanned by other technology or other beings, nothing can detect even on the inside of the body a difference between him and the Android. Took enormous cost in developing them. Carriage - Highly advanced carriage even for nobility standards. Lamoa Fortress - A fortress built with the help of The Duchess Miranda , General Gaskell , and the Sacred Ancestor . Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Supreme Commander